Interruptions
by The-British-Hellhound
Summary: Lucy comes back from a job to be pleasantly surprised by her loving boyfriend. Mild Sexual themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail or Lucy and Natsu would have snogged already. **

"Ughhhh," a groan sounded from the outside of the door, Lucy's groan. She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked lazily into the room. It wasn't a matter of careful placing or being quiet but more a fact of slamming keys onto tables and chucking shoes into a corner.

"Rough job?" a deep voice asked her. She jumped five miles out of her skin –cursing her cluelessness- and faced the voice. Since she arrived home she had failed to survey her environment. She had just been on a solo mission away from usual team: Natsu and Happy. She had called them at the end of her mission to tell them where she was. They had told her that they had just finished their own mission a couple of towns over so she decided to meet them at her house.

Finally snapping back to her senses, she turned her body to face her bed. The muscular body that lounged against the headboard smirked at her: Natsu. Her eyes travelled slowly over his form and she certainly wasn't disappointed. He had disregarded his vest and he had his legs crossed at the ankle, his sandals kicked off the end of the bed.

Instead of continuing to undress him with her eyes, she opted for staring into his onyx eyes, only to see humour and love lurking in them.

"You have no idea," she finally replied. Natsu chuckled and beckoned her over, which she did and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. He uncrossed his legs and sat himself up fully. Her back was facing him and she let out a surprised gasp as he gripped her shirt clad shoulders. She let her head fall forward as she relaxed. His fingers deftly moved against her shoulder blades, eliciting a couple of moans. He even heated his hands up to make it even better. Sometimes she was glad she had a fire-wielding boyfriend.

"Pull your shirt down, I can get to her back easier," he half demanded half asked of her. She nodded and undid half of her blue shirt buttons. She shucked it halfway down her back but made sure her pale blue bra was covered.

He started to massage her again but this time it was more sensual than hard. Her head fell back, her blonde hair falling across his chest. Her brown eyes were shut in bliss as his hands caressed down her arms. When he leant forward to travel down her arms his breath ghosted across her neck, causing goose-pimples to rise along her skin.

Not being able to help himself, he brought his soft lips in contact with her bare shoulder. She jolted at the action but didn't stop him. He smiled against her skin then proceeded to travel up her neck, his hands linking with hers. He kissed his way up to her ear and nibbled on the lobe. She giggled at the feeling, making his smile widen. He really did love making her happy.

"Come here," he muttered into her ear. His hand tugged on hers, urging her to stand and turn. She did so and raised an eyebrow at his command. He tugged at her hand again, meaning she had to get on top of him. The hand that wasn't tugging at her hand gripped her waist lightly and helped her straddle him. Her shirt stayed in place but her shorts tightened on her thighs as she got comfortable.

Brown clashed with onyx as there eyes locked. Her unoccupied hand lifted to his face and then to his hair. She brushed her fingers lightly over the tips of the feather like strands, marvelling at the familiar colour. She smiled softly at him before leaning closer to his face. He met her halfway, there lips meeting slowly but passionately. The hand that gripped hers decided to grip the back of her head to hold her in place, not that she planned on going anywhere. Her now free hand stroked the back of his neck whilst the other played with his hair.

His lips detached from her just so he could mutter a soft, "I love you," before going back to the deed at hand.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance, entrance that she denied. He tried again -being the stubborn man he was- and added more pressure. Still, she denied him. He tugged her hair lightly which made a surprised gasp escape her lips. This gave him enough space to slip his tongue into her mouth. The organ swept around the familiar environment. It then stroked against her own tongue, trying to coax it into joining in the fun. She complied and it was suddenly a battle for dominance. He won and because he won that battle, he trailed kisses down her neck. Her deep breaths right next to his ear, causing him to bite on her soft spot. She moaned loudly, tightening her grip on his hair.

"Damn you taste good Luce," he said huskily against her collarbone. She shivered but blushed at his words none-the-less. He was the only man that was able to turn her into goo in a matter of seconds. Whether it was with words or caresses, it was only him. She loved him for quite some time before he asked her to be his in the middle of the Guild Hall but it wasn't until he came up to her and planted a kiss on her lips did she realise how in love with him she actually was.

She lifted his face gently to hers and kissed him slowly, putting all her feelings of love, safety and happiness into that sweet kiss. He understood, even if she didn't think he did. He had loved her since they met and had not stopped since. He wished she knew how much he cared about her but there was no way he –'Mr Dense-Not-So-Good-With-Words- could tell her. Even if he kissed the celestial mage for an eternity, it still wouldn't be enough.

After getting her point across, she applied a bit more pressure to the kiss and raked her nails across his scalp. A guttural moan escaped his throat and he tightly gripped her ass, pulling her closer to him. She made a quiet mewling noise and kissed him even harder. Her hand drifted down his chest and over his muscular stomach.

Just as she reached his trousers, "Natsu! I can't find Carla!" Happy called through the door. Natsu gripped her ass just a little tighter, not wanting her to move. The knocks on the door didn't stop however and when Lucy stopped kissing Natsu he growled in frustration. She chuckled a pecked his nose affectionately, stood and buttoned up her shirt.

"We can't just leave him out there Natsu," she said as she traipsed toward the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Natsu pouting with his arms crossed. She then realised why he was a bit miserable: his black trousers were tented and she couldn't blame him; it was a hot make-out session.

"I love you Natsu," she said for the first time since she arrived, before opening the door. He didn't have time to respond before his blue cat came flying in. Lucy then found herself tackled by the furry animal before he proceeded to rant about his missing crush.

After all three of them had found Carla relaxing under a tree with Wendy, Lucy and Natsu decided to go back to her place to sleep. She snuggled up to his side and rested her head on the pillow next to his so she were face to face. He had his head resting on his arm and his other hand was rubbing slow circles into her hip.

"You say you love me and yet ignored me all night, some girlfriend you are," Natsu said playfully. She chuckled at her boyfriends need for attention and kissed his jaw.

"I do love you," he smiled, "just not as much as Happy." She stuck her tongue out at him then returned to snuggling. Suddenly there was a tap on her window. She opened it, Natsu's hand never leaving her side and her eyes widened to see Happy with an evil grin in place holding up Wendy with a concerned one.

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay Lucy, you have quite a lot of bite marks on your neck, do you want me to heal them?" It took a moment before Lucy figured out what they meant. She gasped and ran to her bathroom. Not two seconds later did her apartment shake.

"NATSU!"


End file.
